


Trying To Tempt Into Action

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Trying To Tempt Into Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



At first, his victory against the Jedi Order, turning the Chosen One to the Dark Side and creating his empire had been sweetly delightful. Or at least the first few years had been desirably charming.

Until more years followed then things began to lose its pleasing charms and slowly he began to realize that Darth Vader was not following the rule of Two. Neither was Mara for that matter.

And attempting to take the Empire for themselves.

Ridiculous fools.

He would have to push his apprentices into killing him. Surely then his apprentices would get with the picture and start making plans of their own that he wouldn't discover.

*

The next day he ambushed his apprentices. With an assassin against them and himself. Surely such a slayer would be enough to get them both started.

Though apparently, he has picked the newest assassin ever; he eyes the pathetic creature shivering under the combined attention of his apprentices.

The fool had fallen out of a vent in front of them and asked for directions, not realizing who they both are; why his apprentices were together, he decided he didn't want to know.

"What is your will, Master?"

"Dispose of them."

"Yes, master."

 

The next day they both stare at him silence as Sidious throws himself at them with his saber lit, sidestepping him neatly as his guards stared at them in silence. Mara leans towards Vader.

"Has our Master finally gone crazy with power?" Mara asked. She tilts her head slightly. "What is he trying to do I wonder?"

"I know not. I have other things to occupy my mind with," Vader rumbled back.

Sidious groans from the floor.


End file.
